SM024: Alolan Open House!
is the 24th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis The Pokémon School announces that it will hold an open school where people in the area can come visit it. Ash will be holding a presentation there as a reward for the time he's had in the Alola Region and his mom will be there to attend it. Episode Plot As two figures approach Kukui's house, Ash is writing homework about Pokémon in Alola. Since he has trouble writing the homework, Ash claims there are many rare Pokémon around. Rotom scolds Ash for simplifying homework, as there are much deeper things involved. He displays Ash a long document, who is overwhelmed by the information. Ash refuses, even if Rotom claims there is a lot of important information he should read. Kukui comes and Ash tells him he can't do this homework. Kukui doubts that, reminding today the parents are coming for the Visitation Day at school and he should show his study results. Kukui urges Ash to do his best, who is still overwhelmed and takes a cookie from the table. Kukui advises Ash to at least try to write through perspective of Kanto Pokémon to Alola Pokémon, and recalls the principal himself put Ash for the task. Ash wonders who will be at the presentation, and is told the people from town, and the families of the students. Suddenly, the doorbell is rang. Ash opens the door, only to see his mother and Mimey greeting him. Ash is nervous, as his mother introduces herself to Kukui, thanking him for taking care of her son. Kukui replies it is fun to have Ash around, who wonders if Delia won a trip to Alola again. His mother states the principal called her over to see her son's presentation, making Ash even more nervous. However, she also wants to see the new friends he made. Ash shows Rockruff, Litten and Rowlet, the latter two are snoozing. Delia thinks they are cute, and meets Rotom, Ash's Pokédex, surprised it can talk. Rowlet suddenly yells out, then continues snoozing. Ash and his mother laugh, as the latter notes her son is having a fun time around here. Litten goes off the couch, but is grabbed by Delia, who starts patting it. Litten is startled at first, but her touches relaxes it. Kukui proposes they could have some tea, which Delia approves of. Ash goes to make some tea, while Kukui shows to his mom what Ash has been doing. Ash is even more nervous, doubting he could give the presentation. Rotom counts 20% chance to finish the report and 80% chance to fail the presentation. However, it states there is a way to finish all of this. Ash's mom continues stroking Litten, who is being observed by Rowlet and Rockruff. Litten realizes it dropped its guard, but continues being stroked. Rowlet and Rockruff jump on Litten and are being stroked as well. Ash returns with the tea and grins, along with Rotom. Later, Ash and his mother visit the school. The woman from the marketplace approaches them, being interested in Litten. Ash greets her, telling she is the one that gives out fruit to them when they are at the market. The woman starts stroking Litten, who enjoys the attention. Inside the school, as Ash's mom admires the interior, Lillie and Hobbes arrive. Hobbes addresses Ash with "Mr.", surprising Ash's mom. Ash explains Hobbes is Lillie's butler, and introduces them to his mother. Ash's mother sees Snowy, and is told it is an Alola variant of Vulpix. The red Vulpix comes, whom Delia strokes. Ash tells it hatched from the egg she brought to the school. Suddenly, Samson arrives, greeting everyone, and Delia thanks him for invitation. Ash and Lillie meet up with their friends. Mallow is surprised that Ash's mom came all the way from Kanto, since her own had work to do at her Cafeteria. Kiawe also admits his parents are staying at his farm, while Sophocles' parents did come. Lana, however, is displeased her sisters came with her mother. Harper and Sarah start running around, excited to be at the school. Their mother promises they will study at the school one day, pleasing the two of them. Sophocles is surprised so many people arrived for the presentation, while Mallow wonders if Ash is nervous. Ash denies this, while Rotom claims he helped him. Ash is startled and places Rotom behind his back, claiming it "trained him" for the presentation. Kukui walks into the class, stating everyone came to learn about the Pokémon, and gives Ash the time for the presentation. Ash starts walking strangely, making Mallow suspicious of this. Ash takes a moment, as Rotom, under his shirt, starts speaking with his voice. "Ash" speaks that he was surprised how many Pokémon are different from the ones in Kanto. In truth, Rotom actually took a sample of Ash's voice and could speak in an exact way he would. Ash approved of this and gave Rotom the chance to hold the presentation, to make it seem as Ash is speaking. Ash starts describing the Rattata, and feels the presentation is going well. "Ash" states how there is the Alola Vulpix from Lanakila Mountain and the one he and his mother brought to school, showing the difference between the two. He remarks that their forms are still being researched, considering there are many Alola variants. Mallow and Sophocles are surprised that Ash knows so much, and start doubting him. Kukui looks at Ash, and notices Rotom moving at his backside. As Ash starts speaking about certain theories, Rotom starts talking faster. Ash tries to stop Rotom, and continues talking. After mentioning Samson Oak, Ash makes a pun about Psyduck, making his friends even more skeptic about his knowledge. Ash is overwhelmed, as he mentions Samson being a great researcher. Professor Kukui states how Rotom was doing great, who comes out of Ash's backside and praises his sampling function. Ash is embarrassed, but his friends note how Rotom did well, and how the voiceover function was quite amazing, too. Ash apologizes, but Kukui lets him continue the presentation with his own words, like explaining what he felt when coming to Alola. His mother wants to hear what Pokémon he met, and Pikachu encourages him, too. Ash thanks them, and explains he came to have a fresh start, and was excited to see the Pokémon of Alola. Since he wished to learn more about them, Ash entered the school, meeting certain Pokémon, like Tapu Koko, whom he fought. Ash holds Rockruff, Pikachu and Rowlet, as he is excited for each and every day, hence why he is glad to have arrived here. He grins, wishing to learn more. His friends promise to teach him more, and also want to learn more from him, too. Rotom, however, is disappointed, as it wanted to present more. Sophocles' parents see Ash is a straightforward kid, and Delia thanks them for such words. As the parents go to visit the other sections of the school, Ash is relieved he finished the presentation. Kukui is also glad, as Ash presented this to Delia, too. Suddenly, the three Team Skull grunts are taking the Tauros, and throw a kid away. They remind people everyone can visit, and have a Garbodor use Venoshock. They have Tauros destroy the flowers, and intend to keep up the behavior. Delia comes, demanding that they stop, since they are ruining the good time others are having. To counter them, Delia has Litten battle them, who is bewildered by that. The grunts' Zubat uses Bite, which Litten dodges, and uses Scratch at it. Delia praises Litten, who is not pleased she has it fight. Ash and his friends arrive, seeing that the former's mother started the battle. The grunts see their enemies are powerful, but do not back down from the fight. Ash's mom refuses to leave, either. Ash calls on Rowlet, who is relaxing. Zubat, Garbodor and Salandit fire Venoshock, which Pikachu, Rockruff and Litten dodge. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, Rockruff Bite and Litten Scratch at the grunts' Pokémon. Ash uses the Z-Ring, having Pikachu fire Gigavolt Havoc, defeating Garbodor, Zubat and Salandit at once. The grunts are annoyed because of that Z-Ring, daring the next time they could fight without them. The grunts flee, while Mallow recalls they came by the motorcycle. Ash explains to his mom that was a Z-Move that Pikachu used. Delia grabs Litten, thanking it, and admitting she also wants to try the Z-Move, too. Ash's friends note how Ash's mom is much alike her son. Since the grunts did damage, Ash's mom rallies everyone to clean the mess up. Kukui and Samson are surprised about this, but the latter notes how things can resolve sooner through teamwork. Later, Ash's mom goes to bid farewell to her son. She offers Litten to come with her, surprising it and Ash, as the latter reminds it is his friend. Delia claims it was but a joke, and asks of Professor Kukui and the Pokémon to continue taking care of her son. Kukui promises to do so. Ash's mom waves farewell to her son, asking of him not to burden Professor Kukui, and leaves. Ash's mom also meets up with the marketplace lady, who is surprised she's leaving already. Ash's mom states she came to see her son, while the lady notes how Litten looked happy while being stroked by Delia. Delia confirms this, thinking she should've brought it along. Litten, at Kukui's house, is startled by her words. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Mimey (JP), Mr. Mime (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Samuel Oak asks who visits the Pokémon School in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Ash's mother. The other answers are Kiawe's mother (red), Mallow's father (green), and Team Rocket (yellow). *Starting in this episode, Michele Knotz replaces Kayzie Rogers as the voice of Mimey. However, Rogers’ voice is still used in the Who’s That Pokémon? segment. Dub differences *Due to Poké Question not being dubbed into English, the post-scene of Delia talking with an old lady about Litten is removed in the dub storyline. Gallery Ash writes the assignment SM024 2.png Rotom warns Ash he can't write a couple of sentences for the assignment SM024 3.png Ash introduces his mother and Mimey to Kukui SM024 4.png Ash is startled that his mother was invited to see her son's presentation SM024 5.png Delia picks Litten up SM024 6.png Litten is startled that Delia is stroking it SM024 7.png Litten likes being pet SM024 8.png Ash and Rotom grin SM024 9.png Delia strokes Vulpix she brought to Alola SM024 10.png Ash hides Rotom, as he has a plan SM024 11.png Ash and Pikachu were shocked Rotom copied the former's voice SM024 12.png Ash warns Rotom it is speaking too fast SM024 13.png Ash's friends suspect something is up when he makes gestures of Pokémon SM024 14.png Kukui thanks Rotom for the presentation SM024 15.png Ash admits he has a great time in Alola SM024 16.png The Team Skull grunts cause trouble SM024 17.png Delia has Litten battle SM024 18.png Litten scratches Zubat SM024 19.png Litten is not pleased that Ash doesn't command it SM024 20.png Pikachu and Rockruff battle SM024 21.png Pikachu executes Gigavolt Havoc SM024 22.png Delia imagines herself using a Z-Move SM024 23.png The group starts fixing the garden SM024 24.png Ash's mom wishes she could bring Litten back home SM024 25.png Ash's mom bids farewell to her son and Kukui }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Delia Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes animated by Yūichiro Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Ryutaro Suzuki